1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to targeted content delivery and, more specifically, to intelligent targeting of invitational content to a multi-user interface.
2. Introduction
Targeted content delivery has long been an accepted means of conveying a desired message to an audience. Instead of creating a single message and delivering it to every member of the general public, a content provider would prefer to identify a segment of the population that is likely to have the greatest interest in their message. A key aspect in targeted content delivery is identifying an individual associated with a particular device or interface and delivering targeted content to the individual if his characteristics satisfy the target demographics for a particular item of targeted content.
However, delivering targeted content to a device or interface associated with multiple individuals can pose a challenge for several reasons. First, there is an initial challenge of consistently and correctly identifying the multiple individuals. Second, even when such identification is possible, the different individuals may be associated with different characteristics. Moreover, such characteristics may be inconsistent or conflicting. Accordingly, there is the additional challenge of determining which characteristics to utilize for targeted content delivery. As a result, conventional techniques for targeted content delivery will generally be inadequate for delivery of targeted content to multi-user interfaces.